Recettes de potions pottériennes
by quenotos
Summary: Les chapitres résumés comme des recettes de Potions.
1. Chapter 1

**Tome 1 - Chapitre 1 : le survivant.**

**Prenez votre chaudron**

**Trempez-y une famille de Moldus**

**Vivant au milieu de rhododendrons**

**Et qui se disent plein de vertus.**

**Préparez la Tante Pétunia**

**Vernon, l'époux parfait**

**ajoutez y un Duddlinouchet**

**Celui-là ne sera sûrement pas Préfet.**

**Faites-les tourner en bourrique, **

**d'un coup de baguette magique.**

**Vernon, l'homme aux perceuses**

**S'en va déjeuner d'un gros beignet,**

**qu'il vous faudra ajouter telle une noceuse**

**dans votre chaudron à coup de maillets.**

**Ce pauvre homme risque l'apoplexie**

**car en entendant ce prénom Harry**

**il est pris de télotaxie**

**sans attendre vous-savez-qui. **

**Faites le mijoter tout l'après-midi**

**pour qu'il compte ses abattis.**

**Lorsqu'il a assez mijoté**

**il rentre chez lui bien agacé**

**d'y trouver sur son mur, toujours vautré**

**au 4 Privet Drive, le même chat tigré.**

**Entre une femme des plus commères**

**un gamin hyper chouchouté**

**ce n'est pas une simple chimère**

**qu'il vous faudra alors rajouter.**

**Car dans votre chaudron**

**bouillonnera alors une potion**

**pas loin de faire imploser**

**un si idyllique foyer. **

**L'ingrédient essentiel arrive alors**

**et se nomme Dumbledore**

**Cet Albus-là, ne le broyez pas**

**car c'est un sorcier plus que sympa.**

**Vous aurez aussi besoin d'une Minerva,**

**allez ! Concocter ! et adieu-va**

**vous obtenez des sorbets citron**

**sans même débourser un gallion.**

**Continuez de touiller**

**car c'est la fête chez les sorciers **

**grâce au survivant Harry**

**Voldemort est hara-kiri.**

**Attention maintenant**

**car arrive un géant**

**sur une moto vrombissante**

**votre potion est devenue frémissante.**

**La Potion se termine, l'heure est aux adieux**

**Laissons là, seul avec sa cicatrice, le petit Harry**

**Une lettre serrée contre lui**

**aux mauvais soins de ces moldus odieux. **

**Allons ressaisissez vous !**

**Et à l'instar de tous ces hiboux**

**Volez volez ! Sans oubliez de touiller**

**car Voldemort est zigouillé !**

**mais il vous faut continuer de briller**

**pour assurer tout au long de ce roman**

**sans pour autant dégobiller**

**toutes ces potions évidemment.**


	2. Chapitre 2 en potion

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta Roguetta et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

* * *

Dix années se sont écoulées

mais Harry lui est resté

chez les Durlsey, sa seule famille,

moins aimé qu'une camomille.

La potion qui se prépare aujourd'hui,

touillée avec humour et humilité,

vous servira de sauf-conduit

afin de pouvoir court-circuiter,

ces Moldus de Dursley,

et leur fils rondouillet,

ces handicapés de l'imagination,

capables de toutes les malversations.

Ajoutez dans votre mortier

un Piers et un Duddley rentiers,

Un Harry pour une fois ravi

d'être enfin de sortie.

Obtenez une poudre fine

en ce samedi ensoleillé

et voilà un peu d'endorphine

pour ce groupe dépareillé.

N'ajoutez pas de foies de chauve-souris

mais rendez-vous plutôt au vivarium,

Pour observer en catimini

Duddley le bibendum

se carapater, poussant des cris d'horreur,

à cause d'un nouvel ami rampant,

que tu obtiens en touillant,

grâce à un Harry palabreur.

Vous obtenez un nouveau pouvoir :

un Harry qui sait communiquer

aux serpents sans même s'émouvoir

alors qu'il risque de se faire éradiquer,

par un Duddley désenchanté

une Pétunia plus qu'offusquée,

un Vernon à la moustache hérissée

Votre chaudron risque donc d'imploser.

Si votre boa, une fois relâché

Peut aller au Brésil se prélasser,

Votre Harry lui en est réduit

à rester enfermer, tel un parapluie,

dans la placard sous l'escalier,

pour y être durement rudoyé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

* * *

**Préparez vous à concocter**

**une potion rafraîchissante,**

**pour ne pas, cet été, disjoncter **

**il faut donc qu'elle soit puissante. **

**Qu'est-ce donc que ce parchemin jauni ? **

**Qui se retrouve dans les mains de Harry ? **

**Et qui met en fureur le moustachu **

**et rend hystérique une Pétunia déchue. **

**D'un coup de baguette magique**

**cette lettre est arrivée à bon port**

**mais elle connaît une fin tragique**

**brûlée par un conquistador. **

**Mais voilà, après quelques jours **

**Ta potion implose en dizaine de lettres :**

**Pétunia s'empresse d'en faire des petits fours,**

**Vernon condamnant le périmètre. **

**Après un voyage en barque,**

**dans le froid tu débarques,**

**espérant toujours un miracle**

**mais c'est plutôt la débâcle. **

**Tu rêves alors d'un chaudron bouillonnant**

**et d'un liquide frémissant.**

**Tu as beau tourner et tourner,**

**Pas la peine de t'acharner, **

**Ton ventre crie famine**

**et le manque de sommeil t'anime. **

**Dans quelques secondes, **

**alors que le tonnerre gronde,**

**ton anniversaire sonnera**

**pour tes 11 ans, tu tressailliras.**

**Boum ! Boum !**

**Ne t'attends pas à des loukoums,**

**mais ton cadeau sera le plus beau**

**Et nous rendra tous définitivement accro. **


	4. Chapter 4 : le gardien des clefs

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter (pour plus d'info, voir le site de La gazette du Sorcier, forum Oulipotter)**

* * *

C'était un coup de canon ? C'était quoi-ça ?

Demande le grand benêt à-son-papa

Alors que la porte de la cabane s'écroule

Et qu'un géant déboule.

Aujourd'hui la Potion sera du pain béni

Car pour ton anniversaire tout est permis

Un sorcier tu es et tu seras

tu n'es plus un scélérat.

Hagrid, Rubeus de son prénom,

t'apporte en plus de ton premier gâteau,

ton statut et un certain renom

Ça mérite bien quelques trémolos.

Tu peux ajouter à ta mixture

quelques saucisses bien juteuses,

Ça vaut toutes les confitures,

Même si elles sont pâteuses.

C'est une vraie potion de vérité

Car ce Gardien des clefs

te révèle enfin la vérité

sur ton futur, ton présent et ton passé.

Car enfin, tu sais qui tu es, d'où tu viens,

Ta véritable identité tu détiens.

Tu n'es pas juste un moldu moyen

Mais le fils Potter bel et bien.

Tes parents ont été assassinés

Par Voldemort le mal nommé.

Ta potion a fini de mijoter

Ta lettre t'appartient désormais

et c'est alors qu'apparaît

une Pétunia défouettée.

Tant de haine refoulée

de rancœur accumulée,

de jalousie mal cachée

envers une sœur mal-aimée.

Quant à Vernon, comment ose-t-il ?

Insulter Dumbledore de cornichon ?

Il est juste bon pour l'asile,

et son fils pour une queue de cochon.

Pas besoin de potion de sommeil

Pour la prochaine nuit qui s'annonce,

c'est un hibou livreur au réveil,

qui te demande illico réponse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter (pour plus d'info, voir le site de La gazette du Sorcier, forum Oulipotter)**

* * *

**Cette potion-là, crois-moi,**

**Va t'emmener tout droit**

**Dans le monde de la Magie;**

**Tu ne seras point trahi. **

**Avec Hagrid, ton nouveau guide,**

**Ta Potion sera fluide,**

**Et ta journée d'anniversaire,**

**Sera comme le meilleur des desserts.**

**Une baguette magique, un chaudron,**

**Des fioles en verre, un télescope**

**Des gants en cuir de dragon, **

**Une balance et un peu de chrysopes.**

**Voici ce qu'il te faut acheter**

**Pour ressembler à un vrai sorcier**

**N'oublie point cependant ton uniforme**

**A Poudlard, tu seras alors aux normes. **

**Sur le Chemin de Traverse tu te rends :**

**D'abord chez Gringotts tu iras, **

**Remplir ses poches de Gallions c'est marrant, **

**Puis chez Ollivander tu te rendras,**

**Un baguette magique te choisira, **

**Et Ollivander te l'adjugeras.**

**Va ensuite chez Mme Guipure,**

**Rencontrer Drago n'est pas une sinécure,**

**Mais Hagrid t'attends avec un hibou,**

**Que dis-je c'est une chouette**

**Tu es si heureux, crévindiou**

**Que tu en ferais des pirouettes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter (pour plus d'info, voir le site de La gazette du Sorcier, forum Oulipotter)**

* * *

**Ça y est c'est le grand jour !**

**La rentrée c'est maintenant,**

**Pas question de faire demi-tour,**

**Ce jour est déterminant. **

**Quelle potion veux-tu préparer ? **

**De quels ingrédients as-tu besoin ? **

**Un peu d'yeux de scarabées ? **

**Ou un peu d'huile de ricin ? **

**Tu as rendez-vous sur la Voie 9 ¾,**

**A King Cross, Vernon te laisse choir,**

**Mais où peut bien se trouver ton train, **

**Au milieu des Moldus, quel est le chemin ? **

**C'est alors que tu fais la connaissance**

**Des Weasley, une famille éblouissante, **

**Ils seront à jamais dans ta vie**

**Une Potion bonne comme de la chantilly. **

**Grâce à eux, tu trouves ton train, **

**Tu es comme un boute-en-train, **

**Lorsque celui-ci démarre**

**Tu n'es plus en plein cauchemar. **

**Une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi, **

**Et lorsqu'un Ron, pantois, **

**Partage ton compartiment, **

**Une nouvelle amitié naît, assurément. **

**Et voici qu'à ces ingrédients, **

**S'y ajoute une Hermione autoritaire, **

**Un Neville plus que larmoyant, **

**Une mixture qui va vous plaire. **

**Après avoir touillé encore une fois, **

**Et tenter en vain de jeter un sort,**

**Voici qu'un nouveau trio par ma foi, **

**S'invite sans sponsor. **

**Crabbe et Goyle, les 2 gorilles, **

**D'un Malefoy prétentieux et pédant, **

**Apparaissent telle une escadrille, **

**Mesquins comme des serpents. **

**Étonnamment, c'est Croûtard le rat, **

**qui sauve la mise contre ces scélérats, **

**Touillez, et les voilà s'enfuyant, **

**refusant de goûter votre Potion, **

**ils sortent, sautillant et hurlant, **

**Dommage pour votre décoction. **

**Arrivez à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, **

**Hagrid vous y attend, prêt à vous guider**

**Vous les nouvelles première années**

**Bienvenue à Poudlard !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter (pour plus d'info, voir le site de La gazette du Sorcier, forum Oulipotter)**

* * *

Te voilà en ces lieux,

tu te sens un peu anxieux;

s'ouvrent devant toi d'autres cieux

Tu y seras plus qu'heureux.

Saisis-toi de ton chaudron,

afin de préparer cette POTION

qui te mènera tout droit

à te conduire comme un Roi.

Vous voilà tous réunis,

fantômes, professeurs, apprentis,

pour un banquet inoubliable,

tu verras, ce sera impayable.

Voici un accessoire rigolo,

chanteur, blagueur, hâbleur,

je te présente le Choixpeau,

t'inquiète, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur.

Après avoir écouté sa chanson,

Rassuré, tu le poses sur ta tête,

Gryffondor ! raisonne comme un clairon,

Tu rejoints tes camarades à la fête.

Dumbledore est là, rassurant,

A côté d'un Quirrell bégayant,

d'un Severus inquiétant,

et d'une Minerva aux yeux brillants.

Les lieux sont maintenant posés,

Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon !

Ta potion est maintenant préparée,

Tu n'es plus un Robinson !


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

******Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter ( ?f=39)**

* * *

Dans un chaudron, mettez-y 5 élèves bien frais

Donnez leur à chacun un balai

Faites-en tournoyer un, puis laissez-le chuter

Faites-en voler 2, laissez-les s'énerver.

Mélanger le tout 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Ajouter une Minerva bien indignée

Sortir le Harry bien tremblant du chaudron

L'ajouter avec du bois dans le mortier

Pour en faire un attrapeur digne de ce nom.

Écraser finement jusqu'à obtention d'un Malefoy furax

Reprenez tous les élèves et mettez-les dans l'axe.

Prenez une Hermione qui crie

Un Neville qui chouine

Un Ron et un Harry qui fouine

Touiller, y ajouter le Malefoy qui a trahi.

Tourner 3 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Pour échapper au sinistre Rusard

Faites-les bouillir et transpirez

Alohomora est la formule standard

Afin qu'au chien à 3 têtes ainsi formé

Ils puissent échapper, et foncer tel des Cognards

Pour repartir net se coucher.

Pour finir, ajouter un Groin de Porc

1 dose de Ron aphone

1 Harry trompe-la-mort

1 Neville tautochrone.

Faites tiédir pendant 20 secondes.

Écraser l'Hermione plusieurs fois

Pour obtenir une bonne dose de mauvaise foi.

Vous obtenez ainsi la Potion de l'Aventure

Pour lutter contre d'éventuelles vergetures

Pour qu'ainsi JKR puisse nous promener

Dans les méandres de son imagination débridée.

Allez-y, aucun risque, buvez

Et accro, c'est certain vous deviendrez.


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

******Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter ( ?f=39)**

* * *

Commencer par prendre un Drago dépité

Un Harry et 1 Ron fier d'eux

Une Hermione fâchée

Un Neville qui crie « sauve-qui-peut »

Pilez le tout pour obtenir une matière crémeuse.

Jeter le tout dans votre chaudron

Avec une bonne dose de vivification.

Plantez là un Drago écœuré

De voir qu'à 1 Harry a été donné

Un superbe Nimbus 2000

Pour faire plein de vrilles.

Après avoir revu vos consignes de jeu

Et vous être entraîner un peu

D'un coup de poignet, levez tournez

Wingardium Leviosa prononcez.

Laisser votre Hermione macérer

Et dans les toilettes chouiner.

Laisser mijoter.

N'oubliez pas d'écraser vos citrouilles

Non point pour faire une ratatouille

Mais pouvoir fêter comme il se doit

Halloween avec un Quirrell sans voix.

De là, prenez vos 2 héros

Soudez les afin de les faire réagir

A bonne température laissez les agir

Et courir aux toilettes rapido.

Essayer de ne point trop crier

Afin de pouvoir réceptionner

Une Hermione cuite à point

Mais néanmoins mal en point.

Devant une amie en danger

En donnant un bon bout de baguette dans le nez

Du Troll, obtenez un peu de bonne morve

Troll qui vous jette alors un regard torve.

Laisser le Harry pendu à son cou

Jusqu'à ce que le Ron, du 1er coup,

Assomme le Troll dépourvu

Avec sa propre massue.

De là naquit une belle amitié

La meilleure Potion jamais créée.


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

******Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter ( ?f=39)**

* * *

Après des semaines d'entraînement,

Apprenez à jouer au Quidditch autrement.

Rassemblez vos ingrédients

Préparez vous à en prendre plein les dents.

Préparez la Potion un jour de Novembre

Alors que votre Harry tremble

Non point de froid mais de peur

De ne point sortir vainqueur.

Préparer Du Bois plein d'ardeur

Des jumeaux toujours aussi farceurs

Enfourchez vos balais, rester dans le viseur

Car cette Potion requiert de la hauteur.

Secouez très fort votre Harry

Faites le virevolter et tournoyer

Laissez-le faire de multiples embardées

Et après l'avoir laisser zigzaguer,

Prenez votre Hermione aux aguets

Surveiller votre Rogue en train de murmurer

Le chaudron doit bien chauffer

De Rogue il faut refaire le portrait :

Faite apparaître des flammes bleues

Afin de lui faire faire un tête à queue.

Bien à point votre Harry se redresse

Faites lui avaler avec beaucoup d'adresse

Le vif d'Or virevoltant

N'ajouter pas de vif-argent.

Ainsi une nouvelle potion avez vous préparé

Pour que vous ayez plein de vitalité

Pour affronter un Touffu enragé

Et pour ne pas vous faire zigouiller.

Le mystère s'épaissit

Tel un tableau de Vinci

JKR accumule les suspects

Et c'est loin d'être surfait.

Touffu le chien à 3 têtes

Rogue loin de prendre sa retraite

En plus de ce Nicolas Flamel,

A quand le bout du tunnel ?


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

******Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter ( ?f=39)**

* * *

Pour cette mixture attention

Ce n'est pas une simple Potion

Ce chapitre est plein d'émotion

Ne provoquez pas de tourbillon.

En cette période de Noël

Il nous faut trouver 1 Flamel

C'est un ingrédient inconnu

Dans la Réserve, cet endroit inconnu,

Il nous faut le chercher

Sans plus tarder ni tergiverser.

Quelle surprise pour le Harry

Pour qui Noël est toujours un dépit

De recevoir une Cape d'Invisibilité

Allez-y, mettez le chaudron à chauffer.

Tournez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre

Dans Poudlard ne faites point de mauvaise rencontre

Après avoir préchauffer, touillez

Par la porte ouverte vous vous engouffrez.

Alors que vous pensiez trouver votre Flamel

En pensant à vos examens trimestriels

A votre grande surprise ce Miroir archaïque

est en fait un attribut magique.

Alors que vous pensiez y trouver séant

Tous les ingrédients pour votre Potion

En plus du Harry ajoutez un groupe de gens

Préparez vous pour un court bouillon.

Rassemblez les membres du même famille

Pas la peine de piler de chenilles

Car une telle émotion transforme votre Harry

En quelque chose d'aussi beau que du millepertuis.

Ajoutez à la mixture un Ron triomphant

Qui se voit en Capitaine étincelant,

Un Albus qui vous met en garde

Pour notre propre sauvegarde.

Tout comme lui suivez la formule

Pour ne point devenir somnambule :

« Cela ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves

En oubliant de vivre, souviens toi de ça »,

Murmure-t-il amicalement à son élève

Et non pas avec un air de la Tante Pétunia.

Si le Miroir montre notre désir le plus profond,

Ne restez pas là comme un glandu,

Reprenez le dessus,

Vous êtes censé faire votre Potion !

De celle-ci vous tirerez,

En plus d'une très grande sagesse,

Un Nectar pour une grande prouesse,

Et un Quirrell entièrement consumé.


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

******Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter ( ?f=39)**

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, pour cette Potion-ci

Nous avons besoin de moultes ingrédients

Il se prépare quelques vilenies

Ne faites donc pas semblant.

Prenez 1 Neville ensorcelé

Prononcez alors l'anti-sort

Et grâce à cet acte de bonté

Flamel ne vous fait plus de tort.

Grâce à ce fabuleux alchimiste

La Pierre Philosophale est à votre portée

Pour rester sur la bonne piste

Un instant vous voulez la posséder.

Avant tout il vous faut empêcher

Rogue de se la procurer,

Severus vous semble en effet idéal

Pour faire un bon coupable.

Mais êtes vous capable de surpasser

Le Maître des Potions

Qui ce jour abandonne ses chaudrons

Pour devenir arbitre acharné.

N'oubliez pas de touiller votre Harry

Tout en réservant 1 Hermione et 1 Ron aguerri

Aplatissez votre Neville énervé

Contre un Drago malmené.

Faites réchauffer tout ce petit monde

Bravo ce 2nd match est gagné

Mais la Potion doit encore chauffée

Si elle ne veut pas être moribonde.

Les ennemis se rapprochent

Pas le moment d'avoir les pétoches

Quirrell et Rogue dans la nuit

Ne cueille certes pas de gui.

Il semble donc très important

De rester vigilant

De tous vos ingrédients

Le trio est prépondérant.


	13. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie ma beta misshermione26 et lui fait plein de bisous baveux.**

**Je remercie mes premiers lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

******Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée m'a été inspirée de l'OuliPotter ( ?f=39)**

* * *

Nous voici maintenant à Pâques,

Pensez à avaler quelques douceurs

Afin de réviser sans être patraque

Ces Potions apprenez-les par cœur.

Mais voilà tout en révisant

Récoltez 1 Hagrid tout fou

Qui veille en chantonnant

Sur un œuf plus que tabou.

Préparez donc quelques mixtures

Pour ce nouvel hôte à crêtes

Ça va pas être une sinécure

Avec ce trouble fête.

Incapable de préparer cette Potion

Vous vous rendez à l'évidence

Il vous faut évacuer d'urgence

Norbert l'indomptable dragon.

Mais voilà avec les ingrédients

On n'est jamais sûr de rien

Certains peuvent s'avérer méchant

Entre autre 1 Drago sacripant.

Éliminé, votre Ron mordu ;

1 Harry et 1 Hermione se font piler

Comme de vulgaires sangsues

Par une Minerva très courroucée.

Cette pilule va être dur à avaler

Aucun antidote ne pourra être trouvé

Contre cette Potion amère

La punition ne sera pas une chimère.


End file.
